


Sunrise

by Annisa505



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annisa505/pseuds/Annisa505
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milly is a High school girl who is battling depression and social anxiety by herself, with her parents not understanding her situation and disgarding it as a phase. join milly as she battles her day to day while meeting friends in an unprecedented manner along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

Going day by day in a repetitive manner because it was always what she has done, what she was supposed to do. She got up, got dress, eat, go to school, smile to people, go home, smile to family, do homework and repeat like a broken record but sometimes certain days are harder than the others getting up was like having a sumo wrestler crushing you to the bed, you just can’t get up. Or talking was taking too much of your strength and you just can’t be that girl for them. Eating was like having a lump in your throat that every time you swallow you’re going to vomit it back out. But she knew better than to tell her parents, they would get angry and upset that she was mocking them because they didn’t raise her right or she was looking for attention or sometimes they would be angry at her for not getting up so early ‘stop being lazy’ they said

Fortunately today was not a bad day.  
Milly got up and did her routine, the food she ate didn't feel like ill come back out in her mouth. so she smiled to her mom and said goodbye, yep it was one of her good day.

as milly walk to school her phone rang it was her childhood friend kits  
"hey kits whats up" she said  
"hey milly i got the avengers movie copy wanna come hang out later?" kits said  
"ahh yeah sure, ill get some snack" milly said, kits was someone who understood milly she might not have what she has but she understands. on bad days kits sometimes would just tell milly what her day was or a book she read without asking milly to answer back or on really worst days when kits around she just sits next down to milly hold her hand to pass the time.

"cool mills ill see you later" kits said

as she got to school there was just a small students who's there, she sat down at her chair and use her arm as a makeshift pillow to sleep. waiting for the teacher to arrive.


End file.
